The invention is directed to an illuminated multifunctional lamp shade assembly. The assembly can be used to provide light in emergency circumstances, such as a power outage, or in addition to, or instead of, standard lighting under non-emergency circumstances. The lamp shade assembly can be configured to fit on a plurality of types of lamps and can replace existing shades to provide additional functionality, decoration, and utility to existing lamps. The invention can also be configured to be portable such that, once installed on a lamp, it can be used in place or removed and be used as an independent portable light source for a wide variety of applications and configurations.
Known devices include U.S. Pat. No. 9,347,633 (“Fitzwater”) discloses a decorative cordless lamp having a replaceable rechargeable energy storage device (e.g. a battery) for powering an LED lighting element. The LED lighting element may be controlled by a variety of switches, timers, and sensors to enable the user to selectively tailor the operation of the decorative cordless lamp. The lamp utilizes wireless charging and a series of interchangeable bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,186 (“Fu”) discloses a lamp shade including first and second interlocking shade sections. Each of the first and second interlocking shade sections is made of a plastic material and has a different color than the other section. The lamp shade also includes a bulb socket supported by the first interlocking shade section and at least partially surrounded by a plurality of ventilation holes. One of the first and second interlocking shade sections has an annular recess and a set of spaced fingers within the annular recess. The other of the first and second interlocking shade sections has a radially inwardly directed annular flange. The annular flange including a set of slots sufficient in number and sized so as to receive the fingers, whereby the fingers are received in and rotatable relative to the slots to interlock the first and second interlocking shade sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,725 (“Ireland-Stacy) discloses a shade for covering a light source and a process for making the shade. The shade comprises an inner member and an outer member where the outer member is connected to the inner member. At least one inclusion is located between the inner member and the outer member wherein covering the light source with the shade enables viewing of the inclusion therein when the light source is in an on state and substantially prohibits viewing of the inclusion therein when the light source is in an off state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,552 (“Toombs”) is directed to a lamp shade including a glow-in-the-dark region with a first side disposed toward a light source so that the light source illuminates the first side and with a second side disposed away from the light source. The glow-in-the-dark region includes a glow-in-the-dark substance that stores energy from illumination and that responds to the stored energy by emitting light in the visible range. A portion of the light emitted by the glow-in-the-dark substance exits from the second side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,145 (“Bennett”) is directed to a free-standing (self-supporting) lamp shade for controlling the illumination within a room without touching the light or its power source. This device includes the use of a shade which blocks the light emitted.
United States Pub. No. 20140247579 (“Hikmet”) provides a lighting unit comprising a light source configured to provide a beam of light. The light source has light exit surface for escape of the light from the light source, a lamp shade partly surrounding the light source. The lamp shade has an internal lamp shade surface, a lamp shade light exit, and a light conversion element configured partly between the light exit surface of the light source and the lamp shade light exit of the lamp shade. The light conversion element comprises a light transmitting part including a luminescent material configured to convert at least part of the beam of light into luminescent material light.
United States Pub. No. 20120300470 (“Chang”) discloses a shaped lamp shade of an LED lamp. The lamp shade is made of a translucent material matched with an LED lamp strip and a lamp holder and includes at least one strip-shaped optical refraction unit having an external refractive surface, an internal refractive surface corresponding to the external refractive surface, and an assembling structure for matching the lamp holder. The external refractive surface or internal refractive surface is a curved surface without an inflection point and the curved surface has a constant or gradually changing curvature; and a non-curved surface is formed on the other side.
United States Pub. No. 20070263377 (“Butler”) provides a lamp shade and signage that glows in the dark after activation by incident electromagnetic radiation. Furthermore, a reflector is incorporated into the lamp shade and/or signage to effectively direct the electromagnet radiation emitted from the luminescent phosphor into an open space.
None of these known devices include the features and benefits of the instant invention. Therefore, there is an unfilled need for a multifunctional illuminated lamp shade assembly. The present invention is directed to improved illumination devices, and in particular, multifunctional lamp shade assemblies for use in a wide range of applications. Further, such assemblies can be used provide auxiliary lighting, security, or decoration without the need to access to a standard AC power source, such as 120V, 60 Hz alternating current.